Switch
by lazywriter123
Summary: The team is struck by a personality changing machine. Watch the mayham insue. A short story to give you the giggles.


I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

In a lab far, far away, a group of scientists were working on a new machine. "Alright, remember to not touch the control panel, this machine is very delicate."

They all nodded and went back to work. Suddenly one of them spilled coffee over the control panel. The machine hissed, roared, clanked, cranked and made such a commotion that it frightened the scientists. Soon enough the laser at the top of the machine shot a huge beam into the sky.

"What do you think that did" asked one of them. They shrugged and went to the machine to see if they can reverse what happened.

The beam was headed to Quantico, Virginia. The famous BAU team was asleep in their beds when the beam stuck each and every one of them. However the team wasn't disturbed at all. It wasn't long until it was morning.

The team walked into the room, but they were all feeling a little…strange. They even were dressed differently. Morgan was wearing slacks and a button up. Spencer was wearing a baggy shirt, stained pants and sneakers. JJ was wearing black leather with chains; Rossi was wearing a sweater with jeans and…an apron. Garcia was wearing a plain black dress with plain black shoes. Prentiss was wearing a pink dress and a sun hat. Finally Hotch came in wearing Hawaiian shirt with kakis.

#$#$#$#$$$#$##$#$#

Meanwhile back in the lab one scientist went up to the project leader, "Sir, what does this thing do anyway?"

"Well it can change someone's personality to the exact opposite of what they normally are. A jock would become a geeky; a mother would become a rebel, etc."

"…Why would we need to invent something like that?"

"…No idea but the machine looks cool."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

"What an interesting predicament we are in" said Morgan.

"…what's a predicament" asked Spencer.

The team looked at him. "Oh good lord this is awful, what happened to us" said Rossi in a worried tone of voice.

"Oh it's not so bad, I think its super duper" said Prentiss with a big smile.

"Yes it is…we have all lost it finally and we'll end up in a mental hospital and we'll die alone and sad" said Garcia in a monotone voice.

"I don't see why we're all getting so worked up man, I say we just get some hamburgers and chill man" said Hotch.

"Why don't you shut up, hamburgers and being lazy is all you think about. I say with blow this dump, it's full of stuck up a**holes."

Rossi gasped, "JJ, cussing is very inappropriate for a lady your age. Go to your office!"

"Oh F*** you" she shouted.

"Aww JJ, no need to be all sad and moppy, the sun is shining today. I say we all go outside and pick some flowers."

"Oh I rather not…I bruise so easily and I get nose bleeds a lot when I smell flowers" said Morgan.

"…You look funny" said Spencer as he giggled.

"You're a complete moron Reid" shouted JJ.

"JJ that's enough, apologize to Spencer" shouted Rossi.

"Ok…I'm sorry that you're an idiot."

"…I like rabbits" said Spencer.

"Of course you do honey" said Rossi. "Oh I'm going to check on the coffee before it burns" he said.

"I'm just going to sit here and not work…work is for the man, man" said Hotch.

"Oh this is so worrisome Reid; we have seemed to have changed somehow. What should we do?"

"Uhhhh…make macaroni sculptures…I want to make a sunflower" said Spencer.

"Sunflowers only cover the true sadness of the earth since we pollute and destroy it every day. We are slowly dying" said Garcia.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING" shouted Morgan.

"Stop yelling" shouted Prentiss as she started to cry.

"Oh suck it up" yelled JJ.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Meanwhile back in the lab…

"Ok that's seems to do something" said one of the scientists. Another beam of light came out of the laser.

It traveled to the BAU office and hit the team. They stopped yelling and looked at each other for a second.

"What…the…hell" said Morgan. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"I never knew I had a shirt like this" said Hotch.

"Whoa nice leather JJ" said Prentiss.

"I like you're…hat" said JJ.

"Oh dear I'm completely underdressed…I better go home and change" said Spencer as he walked out of the office.

Garcia looked at herself and shrieked, "This is so…not me. God I'm going home to change too."

Rossi came back into the room with a cup of coffee and an irritated look. "Could someone tell me why I'm wearing an apron?"

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
